Christmas Is for Everyone
by Patano
Summary: My Sybil/Tom Secret Santa Fic Exchange gift for cassiemortmain. It's Christmas 1931 and Robert Crawley visits his youngest daughter's family in Dublin; it's his first visit at the Bransons' flat. What happens when the Bransons have some additional guests? Set in cassiemortmain's Erin go Bragh! universe.


_This fic was written for Sybil/Tom Secret Santa Fic Exchange on Tumblr. It is a gift for **cassiemortmain**. She requested a story consistent with her Erin go Bragh! universe which would be set in Ireland and would feature BAMF Bransons. Merry Christmas, **Cassie**! I hope that you enjoy this story. And Merry Christmas to you, darling readers!_

_I'm not an English native speaker, so I apologize in advance for any mistakes!_

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas Is for Everyone<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Dublin 1931<strong>

It was a week before Christmas and Sybil Branson enjoyed a peaceful afternoon. She had just returned home from her work at Rotunda Maternity Hospital and had decided to devote her free time to decorating her family's flat for the upcoming celebrations. Her husband Tom was working on an article in their bedroom, six-year-old Pádraig was playing with his toy cars, and one-year-old Fiona was peacefully sleeping in the crib. The two remaining children, eleven-year-old Aislin and nine-year-old Michael were to come home from school in two hours. The dinner had been earlier prepared by Tom, so Sybil needed to just heat it up once Aislin and Michael returned. It was a perfect time to finally prepare their home for Christmas. Sybil made herself a cup of hot chocolate and set out to work. Since she had been a little girl, Sybil loved Christmas atmosphere immensely. She always wanted to participate in all the activities that were preparations to it. When she had been young, her parents had not always approved of this. While they had had nothing against Sybil decorating the Christmas tree along with her sisters and the rest of the family, they had not liked when their daughter had sneaked away to the kitchen to help Mrs. Patmore decorate the cookies. Similarly, Sybil also wanted everyone to participate in the merry celebrations.

_The festive dinner was drawing to an end and eleven-year-old Sybil ran excitedly to the main hall to look at the tree once more. When she was in the hall, she heard Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes talking._

_"I don't know what to do, Mrs. Hughes. There's a beggar at the door, asking whether he can come in because it's Christmas. I don't want to send him away, but I don't want to bother Lord Grantham right now. Maybe we'll just give him some food?" asked the butler._

_"Maybe we should bother His Lordship, after all..." Mrs. Hughes began, but was interrupted by Lady Sybil, who approached the pair._

_"You definitely can bother Papa. And let the beggar in, please. It's freezing outside."_

_"Sybil?" another voice was heard. Now also Lord Grantham entered the hall. "Where have you disappeared? You shouldn't have left the table when we haven't finished eating yet..."_

_"Papa," Sybil interrupted him and hastily explained, "there's a beggar at the door. Tell Mr. Carson to let him in. It's Christmas, Papa, and Christmas is for everyone. It's unthinkable that someone should be hungry or cold during Christmas."_

_Robert Crawley smiled at his daughter's words. "You're right, my darling. Carson, lead the man to the Servants' Hall and let him join your celebrations. Make sure that he eats well. And you should come back to the dining room with me, Sybil."_

_Sybil didn't understand why the beggar couldn't join them in the dining room. Wasn't he their guest?_

When Sybil finished decorating the flat (with some help from Pádraig, who decided to assist his Mam), she sat down on the couch with a book (Dickens' _A Christmas Carol_, her favourite Christmas story) and waited for Aislin and Michael's arrival. Finally, the door opened and the two children entered the room. Sybil stood up to greet them, but stopped in the middle of the room when she noticed that both of them seemed not in a happy mood.

"Hello sweethearts, see what I've managed to do during your absence," Sybil pointed at the decorations from holly and pine twigs, at paper stars hanging from the ceiling and at garlands entwined around the mantelpiece. "This evening we'll decorate the tree together."

If Sybil thought that the sight of Christmas decorations would cheer her children up, she was sorely mistaken. Their faces were even sadder, and Aislin began to cry.

"A stóirin*, what is it all about?" Sybil enquired as she approached her eldest and took her into a gentle embrace. "Something happened at school? Did the teacher shout at you? Did you get a bad grade?"

"No, Ma, " Aislin managed to say. "And it's all beautiful... what you've done... It's so beautiful, Ma!" The young girl sobbed harder.

Sybil turned her head to look at Michael, silently asking him to explain his sister's behaviour.

Michael cleared his throat."It's about the O'Donnells, Ma. Liam told us that they would not have Christmas this year. Their Ma doesn't have enough money. Aislin's upset that we'll have such a good time and they will not have Christmas at all."

"It's so unfair, Ma," Aislin choked. "Christmas should be for everyone, shouldn't it?

"Christmas _is_ for everyone, darling," replied Sybil in a firm tone.

* * *

><p>"Tom, I need to talk to you about something," Sybil informed her husband as she entered their bedroom.<p>

"Yes, is tú mo ghrá**?" Tom stopped typing.

"Dinner's almost ready, by the way."

"But that's not what you wanted to talk to me about," Tom reached out for her hand.

"No. Do you remember the O'Donnells?"

Tom sighed. "Of course I do. Patrick O'Donnell's case was quite widely spoken about at one time, and I even wrote an article about it. He's imprisoned for beating up and Englishman on the street."

"Yes. He and his wife have seven children, so the woman can't work. They're destitute."

Tom looked adoringly at his wife. "Do you want to help them? You really have a heart of gold, dearest."

"Actually," Sybil looked her husband directly in the eyes. "I want to invite them to spend Christmas with us."

"But your family is spending Christmas with us this year," Tom whispered in a slightly terrified voice.

"Yes, and it is the first time my father will pay us a visit. But I can't allow the O'Donnells not to have a proper Christmas."

"If your father learns what happened to the father of the family..."

"I don't care what he thinks. As your eldest daughter said, Christmas should be for everyone."

Tom's eyes widened. "And why does it concern Aislin?"

"She returned home crying because of what O'Donnell boy had told her. She couldn't even enjoy our Christmas decorations."

Tom smiled lovingly. "Aislin's so like you. So kind-hearted and generous. You're totally right. We shouldn't care about what your father thinks. We should care about what is the right thing to do, and inviting the O'Donnells for Christmas is the right thing to do."

"I knew that you would agree with me," Sybil sent her husband a bright smile.

"Well, we usually agree, and if we do not, we always respect each other's decisions," replied Tom and rose from the chair to give his wife a sweet kiss.

* * *

><p>Sybil and Tom were surprised when they learnt that Sybil's family wanted to visit them at Christmas. Usually, it was the Bransons who visited Downton during Christmas or soon after. This year, however, Mary and Matthew as well as their children decided to take a journey to America and stayed there also for Christmas (they planned to spend it with Martha). The whole Strallan family, then, was invited to some cousins of Anthony. As a result, Cora, Robert and Isobel were left to spend Christmas in three at Downton (Violet Crawley had passed away some time ago). Cora decided to use this situation as an argument to persuade her husband to visit his youngest daughter's home. To her delight, he conceded. Because the Bransons' flat was too small, the guests were to stay at a nearby hotel. Lord Grantham had never gone to see the Bransons in Dublin before. Cora as well as Mary and Edith with their families had paid some visits, but Robert had always found excuses not to accompany them.<p>

Sybil was quite nervous about what this visit would look like, especially because they were to have additional guests. She did not, however, doubt for a moment that she was doing the right thing and the thought of withdrawing from what she had planned to do did not cross her mind even once.

On Christmas Day everything was ready and the Branson family were awaiting their guests in the sitting room.

Finally, the bell rang, and the Bransons went to greet the Crawleys. Robert, Cora and Isobel soon entered the corridor. A minute later, everyone was hugging, kissing and shaking hands (Robert and Tom). Robert began to eye the surroundings curiously as soon as he finished greeting everyone. Sybil looked at her father's face and immediately knew what he was thinking - that she abandoned a house as grand as Downton for such a humble flat. She sighed woefully, but was also aware that her father knew that she was happy (he had had enough proof of that throughout twelve years); he only didn't understand her.

The Crawleys at last entered the sitting room and sat on the sofa (Cora and Isobel) and in the armchair (Robert). Tom and Aislin left to the kitchen to prepare some tea, while Sybil and the rest of the children stayed with their guests.

"Fiona has grown up so much," uttered Cora fondly when she looked at her granddaughter sitting at her mother's lap.

"Indeed," Sybil replied. "We brought her crib here, so she can spend dinner with us even though she's too young to sit by the table."

The Crawleys turned their heads towards the other side of the room where tables and chairs were prepared for a Christmas dinner. There were also two cribs.

"But why are there two tables? One would suffice for us all. And why are there two cribs?" remarked Isobel.

Sybil took a deep breath. "I need to tell you all something. We don't have a bigger table, so we had to prepare two. There will be more of us dining today. We invited a poor family to spend Christmas Day with us. They have seven children. It will be a bit crowded and rather uncomfortable, but we all think that's the right thing." She said it firmly, with conviction. "The additional crib is for the youngest O'Donnell child; we borrowed it from our neighbours," Mrs. Branson felt a need to explain.

"That's definitely the right thing," said Isobel with a wide smile on her face. "Bravo the Branson family!"

Cora also smiled. Sybil looked at her father. Surely, he didn't have anything against the idea?

Lord Grantham nodded his head and announced, "Yes, I think it's good of you to invite a poor family for a Christmas dinner."

Sybil knew that her father would most likely had a different opinion if he knew that the father of the O'Donnell family was in prison. Earlier she and Tom had decided that they would not tell Robert about that. The O'Donnell children should not be judged because of what their father had done and his deed should not be constantly present in their lives.

The dinner went well. The O'Donnells arrived on time, dressed modestly, but cleanly, and behaved well. There were, though, some "incidents" of not eating exactly in line with savoir-vivre rules. Robert rolled his eyes a few times, but was nonetheless patient and considerate. Truth be told, the Branson children did not always comply with the Crawleys' table etiquette as well.

The Crawley family seemed to presume that Mr. O'Donnell was dead. Since the youngest child was no older than a year, the loss was apparently still fresh, so they didn't want to ask the mother or the children about it.

Robert Crawley was sitting next to Liam O'Donnell, Aislin's classmate. He observed with satisfaction that the young boy ate with hearty appetite. _Sybil and Tom made a good decision to invite these children and their mother_, Lord Grantham thought. After the dinner was eaten, Robert decided to talk more with the boy. During their conversation, Liam asked the older man whether he enjoyed Dublin.

"We've just arrived today. I haven't seen much of it. Do you often go for walks around the city?" enquired Robert.

"Not so often now. I must help Ma at home. I only go out for longer when I visit Da in prison."

Robert froze. When he recovered from the initial shock, he looked at his daughter with reproach. His face was clearly saying, w_hy didn't you tell me this? _

The atmosphere between Robert, Sybil and Liam became tense. Other Crawleys, Bransons, and O'Donnells were thankfully blissfully unaware of what was going on.

Sybil thought that she needed to do something before the conversation would resume between her father and Liam. She rose from her chair. "As you have noticed, Liam, my father is very interested in getting to know the country he set his foot on for the first time. Maybe we should show him some Irish dancing?"

Liam jumped from his chair excitedly upon hearing the kind Mrs. Branson's suggestion. The boy momentarily forgot the look on Lord Grantham's face when he had told him about the visits to his father.

Meanwhile, Sybil brought the gramophone and a few records.

"This should be fitting," she said as she removed one of the records from its package. "Irish folk songs."

The gramophone started playing and Sybil and Liam began dancing vivaciously.

Fifteen-year-old Moira O'Donnell, the eldest of the O'Donnell brood, joined them immediately. Soon Aislin and ten-year-old Mark O'Donnell also directed their steps towards the centre of the room where the dancing took place.

Sybil looked at her father. He didn't seem to enjoy what was going on. She knew that all the jigs, leaps and hand-clapping weren't to his taste; no one would dance like this at Downton. Mrs. Branson was also aware that her father was still in shock after what she had learnt from Liam. She, however, decided that her father's grumpiness would not spoil her day.

Sybil suddenly approached the place where Robert Crawley was sitting and asked,"Maybe you would join our dancing, Papa?"

Lord Grantham gave her a sharp look, but replied politely, "No, thank you, I'm still tired after our journey here."

Sybil returned to her dancing companions and now danced with all of her children (except for little Fiona, who was peacefully sleeping in her crib).

Until the evening was over, everyone, except for Robert Crawley, joined the dancing at least once. Isobel was the first of the Crawleys to do so. Her example encouraged Cora, who however didn't dance a fast dance, but a slow one with Tom.

* * *

><p>The O'Donnell guests departed with smiles and seemed to like the presents the Bransons bought them, so Sybil could conclude that the Christmas dinner was a success.<p>

The children were put to sleep and the adults gathered in the sitting room to drink some evening tea. Sybil glanced at her father and knew that the approaching conversation might not be pleasant.

Robert took a sip out of his cup and began, "Sybil, why haven't you told me... about the children's father?"

Cora and Isobel, who hadn't listened to Robert and Liam's conversation, looked questioningly at Sybil.

"What does it change that their father is in prison?" said Sybil defiantly. "They're very pleasant children."

"Indeed," Tom supported his wife.

"And can you tell me for what?"

Sybil didn't feel like lying to her father now, "He beat up an Englishman on a street."

"Great," Robert said sardonically. "What a great example for your children."

"Our children know what Mr. O'Donnell did," Tom asserted. "We talked to them about it."

"And you set him as an example of Irish patriotism."

"Robert!" Cora hissed.

Sybil rose from the sofa. "You know very well, Papa, that neither I nor Tom approves of violence. There are other ways of fighting for Irish freedom. We also want more than what the Treaty ensures for Ireland, and we don't like the partition of it, but violence is never a good choice."

"And our children," Tom continued for his Sybil as he also rose from where he was sitting and approached her, "have always been taught that violence is not a good way to deal with problems. We talked to them about Mr. O'Donnell because they would have learnt about what he had done anyway, so we wanted to tell them explicitly that what he had done had been wrong. We don't want other people to tell them that Irish patriotism must be expressed through violence. There are other ways to be a patriot."

Tom's voice was confident and peaceful, and Robert was lost for words.

"It's sad, Papa, to see that you sometimes think the worst of us. Like our actions during the War of Independence and the Civil War didn't show you what our stance is. You think that because we support full freedom for Ireland it must mean that we approve of violence. Why are you so judgmental towards people who have different views than yours?" Sybil said passionately.

Sybil and Tom still stood straight, while the Crawleys were sitting on the sofa or in the armchairs. It was all so similar to the night twelve years ago when in Downton's drawing room Sybil and Tom had announced their plan to marry.

Silence fell upon the room.

At this moment, Isobel decided to interject. "Moreover, what are these poor children guilty of? The father's crime should not follow the innocents, Robert. It's easy to exclude people, but what is important is to include them."

"That's what I also meant," Mrs. Branson added. "Christmas is for everyone, Papa, do you not remember?"

"I do," Robert replied weakly. "I admit that I often try to exclude myself from certain people."

"I talked to Mr. O'Donnell once after he was charged with battery because I was writing an article about the incident. He regretted what he had done," Tom informed his father-in-law.

"Christmas is also for forgiveness," Isobel whispered.

"Yes, and you know what, Papa? We will visit Mr. O'Donnell in prison and talk to him about his actions. This may help him to improve himself..." Sybil proposed.

"Yes, we will do so," Tom agreed with his wife. "He needs to be offered another chance."

"Christmas is also for Mr. O'Donnell, Papa," Sybil looked her father directly in the eyes.

Robert sat in silence for a moment, deeply lost in thoughts. Suddenly, he rose from the armchair and announced, "We'll take our leave now. It's getting very late. We'll see each other tomorrow. "

Cora and Isobel rose from their places as well.

"Yes, it's time to go," said Cora as she and Isobel went to kiss the Bransons goodnight.

When it was Robert's turn to approach his daughter, he did something unexpected and announced," Tomorrow I'll bring my chequebook with me, so I'll give you some money for the O'Donnells. And I think it's good that you invited them."

Sybil had to smile at her father's words. So did Tom, Isobel and Cora.

The Bransons heard that both women told Robert that his offer and words were a wonderful ending to this evening.

Sybil and Tom could only concur.

* * *

><p>Quietness filled the Branson household. Tom, already ready for bed, was sitting on the sofa in the sitting room with some eggnog while Sybil was taking a bath. Tom sipped his drink peacefully, recalling the events of the day. Suddenly, he was woken from his reverie by the sound of someone's footsteps. He looked up and saw Aislin in pajamas and a dressing gown.<p>

"What is it, a stóirin? Why aren't you sleeping?"

Aislin approached the sofa and sat on it next to her father. "I'm so happy, Da, that Liam and his family had Christmas this year, but... I still worry about them," Aislin explained her problem.

Tom smiled weakly and reached to caress his eldest's hair. "I'm sure that your Ma and I will do everything in our power to still support the O'Donnells."

A big grin spread on the eleven-year-old's face, but a moment later she stopped smiling and looked worried again. "Da, but will you help Mr. O'Donnell too when he gets out of prison? Liam says that they worry that he won't get any job. I know that he did a wrong thing, but that doesn't mean that he can't get a second chance?"

Tom was at this moment overwhelmed with pride and love for the girl sitting next to him. "Sweetheart, we'll try to help Mr. O'Donnell get a job and become a better man."

Aislin's face lit up again. "Da, I'm so happy, so happy," she cried and hugged her father. Tom embraced his daughter and whispered, "You're such a good girl, Aislin, such a good girl. And you're so like your mother..."

The eleven-year-old looked hopefully at Tom. "Really, Da? I so want to be like Ma when I grow up."

"Really, dearest," ensured Tom and placed a small kiss on Aislin's forehead. "You and your Ma have a heart of gold and that's what's most important in the world."

Aislin yawned. "I think that I'll go to sleep, Da," she announced.

"Have the sweetest of dreams. And do not worry anymore," Tom reassured his daughter for the last time.

* * *

><p>When Sybil left the bathroom and entered the sitting room, she found Tom still sitting on the sofa and smiling to himself. She sat next to him and looked at him questioningly.<p>

"I'm thinking that Aislin resembles you so much," Tom informed his wife.

Sybil smiled in response. "Which doesn't prevent her from being daddy's girl."

"Remember that Michael and Pádraig are mummy's boys," Tom reminded.

"I wonder what type of child Fiona will be when she's older," Sybil pondered.

Tom laughed, "She'll always be the baby of the family and will be most spoilt."

"Hey, Tom, it's unfair! I was the baby of the family and I wasn't spoilt!" Mrs. Branson protested.

"That's because you're exceptional," Tom murmured lovingly and embraced Sybil tightly.

"Tom Branson, always the flatterer," Sybil giggled.

"Anyway, Aislin was here when you were taking a bath, and she was worried that we won't support the O'Donnells anymore."

"Of course we will. I just wanted to talk to you about it," Sybil said without hesitation.

Tom's lips spread into a large grin. "That's what I said: you're exceptional, Mrs. Branson. The most wonderful woman I've ever met."

Sybil blushed. She wondered, how after so many years of marriage, Tom could still make her blush.

"By the way, I think that we should also think about what to do with Patrick O'Donnell. I think I will visit him in prison again and talk to him about his present attitude and about his plans for the future. I'll also try to ask around for some job for him."

Sybil's eyes filled with love for her husband. "See? Tom, I also think that you're exceptional and wonderful. I just wanted to suggest something like that."

"It's not uncommon for us to think similarly. You're truly my other half, Sybil," Tom said tenderly.

"And you're mine," replied Sybil as she kissed him full on the lips.

When they parted, Mrs. Branson enquired, "What do you think of my father's behaviour today?"

Tom thought a while before answering, "Good beginning, bad middle, good ending. As I've always been saying, he's a good man, but is prone to judgments and prejudices."

"Yes, but I'm glad that he decided to support the O'Donnells financially. I didn't like how he still has an incorrect image of us."

Tom frowned. "I guess it's because he doesn't understand our choices. He tries to do so, but he can't. Still, he loves you and that's why he always invites us to Downton, is a good grandfather to our children, and has come to Dublin to visit us. Loving, however, does not go together with understanding."

"I've never regretted marrying you," whispered Sybil.

"I know, darling, I know, and I'm touched by it," Tom replied firmly and put his hand at the place where Sybil's heart was beating. "I'm forever grateful that your heart is mine, and my heart is yours and will always be."

"I can't express how much I love you, Tom."

They had to kiss passionately at that moment.

Suddenly, Sybil broke the kiss. "You know what, is tú mo ghrá? I have a Christmas wish. I would like to dance a slow dance with my husband. We can't have music because the children are asleep, but we can do without it."

Tom flashed a smile at his beloved. "I think that I shall grant you your Christmas wish, Mrs. Branson. You always think about others and not about yourself, but isn't Christmas for everyone, as you always say?".

* * *

><p><strong>*A stóirin - my little darling<strong>

****Is tú mo ghrá - you are my love**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Sorry that I killed off Violet, but I don't think it's realistically possible for her to be alive in 1931.**


End file.
